soaring into the sky
by silentLuna22
Summary: steven isn't a boy. he's a she. her name is sky. the only one that knows is connie, her bat, and Lion. a tight net group of friends. though pearl's and amethyst's fight is getting out of control. one day while Garnet is out, a fight break out and steven is hurt. what would happen? will love blossom between Garnet and Sky? what happens when jasper comes? will he join with lapis?
1. Chapter 1

**_thanks for waiting! please review! it's official! oh I found my flash drive so I have to re write everything. sorry! and I am so sorry for those of you who read the first chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 1: constant fights and sleepless nights

Sky's pov

Connie and I were on the beach with lion and her pet bat, Sky. She named him after me. "Are they still fighting Connie?" I asked turning my head slightly towards her. I didn't know where she was and it was hard trying to figure out where she is. "Yeah they're still fighting." She said and I sighed softly. The noises got louder and louder. Garnet wasn't here to stop the fights between the both of them and it was starting to take its toll on me, along with the harsh training Pearl was having me do. Frankly I can't take any more of the fights. I lost my luster from the lack of sleep. Connie and her parents offered to let me sleep at their house, but the last that happened, their house was destroyed and I was still paying off the damage. I never seen Garnet so mad. He nearly popped Pearl for what she did. I had to keep him from away from Pearl. I still do. We snapped our heads when Amethyst came past us. We were on our feet and running the opposite way when Pearl had got out, but I was too slow. I couldn't keep up because of the lack of sleep and the aching from the endless training Pearl had me to. I was caught in the blast and was sent skidding towards the cliff by the temple. "Steven! Oh my god!" Connie yelled as I made impact with the rock. I wobbly stood up as she ran towards me, Sky and Lion following right behind her. Just as I was about to fall, Connie caught me. I smiled at her, unaware of the dripping blood from the corner of my mouth and the patches of bleeding flesh. Lion rubbed his head against mine. "I'm alright, honest." I said trying to disarm their worry, but they knew was lying, which I am very good at. I was breathing heavily as we tried to get into the slightly destroyed house. As soon as we were near the house, Garnet came out. But it was the same time that a long, thin but still pretty big made its way through into my stomach. Missing my mother's gem by an inch. I fell to the ground, blood on the sand. I heard Connie screaming my name, my real name. I heard Lion roaring out in rage, fear, pain and sadness. I could hear Sky screeching into the air. I could feel Garnet's boiling and untold fury. I could feel the weight of Connie's, Lion's, and Sky's fear. I could feel Amethyst's fear, shock, and regret. I could feel Pearl's satisfaction and happiness. I felt really heavy, and just wanted to go to sleep. Then everything went black. Then a voice rang out.

 ** _Silly child, you can't leave. It's not your time to go, not now, not ever. Go back and be the leader crystal gems needs. Be the friend Connie desperately needs. Be the mistress Lion sees you as. Be the lover Garnet oh so desperately wants to have. You were not meant to be in such pain, in such desperate need of a mother's love, and such need to be seen as a person. Now go back and be the person I could be proud of._**

Garnet's pov

I sighed as I walked to the warp pad. I thought about Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven. The boy has been trying his best to co-exist in the city, but the only friend he has is Connie. He works to pay off the damages Pearl did to Connie's home, and he's losing sleep because the constant fights Pearl picks with amethyst. He keeps me away from Pearl so I wouldn't get mad. I could understand, he never seen me so angry before and he's scared of what might happen if I get angry again. I think he's the only one who can . I could tell that Pearl was training him harshly by the way he acts around her. He doesn't act around the same around me like he does around amethyst, and the thing that gets me is that I fell in love with Steven. I got on the warp pad and warped home. When I got home, the house was a mess. It was slightly destroyed. I could only hope that Steven hasn't come home from work to this mess. I walked towards the door and walked out just as Steven and Connie was coming to the stairs. I looked at Steven and nearly popped. Steven was covered in wounds, and he was being supported by Connie and Lion. But unfortunately, it was the same time that a thin but big piece of wood embedded itself into his stomach, missing his gem by an inch. A lot happened in those next few moments. Connie Screamed, Sky Screeched, Lion Roared in rage, sadness and pain, Amethyst ran over and Pearl followed, but she was smiling. I was feeling untold fury. "Pearl!" I yelled as I jumped and landed in front of her. She stopped in front of me in fear. "You little bitch! Why did you do that?!" I hissed at her, knowing she was the one who threw the wood. "I-I-I didn't know he was there." She said stuttering, but I knew she was lying. "You're lying Pearl." I snarled as Lion landed next to me. Pearl snarled at lion. "Steven is the reason Rose's death. How can we even let that abomination live! He shouldn't even be alive!" Pearl hissed at me. I glared at her darkly. "It's not Steven fault that he was born. He's not the reason Rose is dead. She choose to give up her physical form to bring Steven into the world." I snapped at her. She flinched at my tone. I lunged at her and we fought it out. Eventually, I got a hit on her and she popped. I bubbled her and sent it to the temple and went to Steven. Amethyst had gotten the wood out of Steven's stomach and Connie had a death grip on his seemingly too thin neck. She had a wild look on her face and a stick in her hand. But that's not what made me stop. Steven was thinner than usual and was as tall as Connie. His skin was a pale grey color and his brown hair turned white with red and purple highlights. His hair reached to his knees. His gem moved from his stomach to his chest. It was grey. The gaping hole in his stomach was gone. But that's not what made me stop either. It was the fact that that Steven was a girl. "Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Connie said waving the stick around. wildly in the air. We couldn't come any closer. Lion walked up to Connie and rubbed his head against hers. He also purred at her and she calmed down, but the tears still flowed. It broke our hearts to see Connie like that. "Help, please. Please, Sky isn't one to ask for help because of what Pearl did. She needs help." She whimpered in fear and pain. We gently took 'Sky' out of Connie's hands and rushed inside. We bandaged Steven, or is Sky her name, up and cleaned up everything. "Will Sky be ok?" Connie asked and I nodded at with a smile. I knew she will be ok. "She will be fine, she just needs a few days' rest." I rest." I said and gave her a smile. We didn't know what to call her. All we can do is wait until 'Sky' to wake up to find out the truth. But deep down, I really didn't want to know the truth.

* * *

 ** _plz review! I found my flash drive for those who already ready read this!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the aftermath and the struggle within

Connie's pov

~a few days later~

Pearl and Amethyst had gotten into another fight. She took it too far. When they were fighting, Sky got hurt. I didn't know what to do. Sky was and is my back bone. I don't know what would happen if I lost her. We have been having nightmares about what happened a few days ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Amethyst looking at me. "Your parents are here. They're want to see you." He explained softly and I nodded at him. I got up and followed him out Sky's room. We went downstairs and saw my parents sitting on the couch with garnet. "Hi Mom, Dad." I said as they looked at me. They gasped when they saw me. My clothes had rips and I had small cuts on my arms and legs. My hair is a mess and my glasses were snapped in half. All I could do is give them a nervous smile. "What happened?" Dad asked looking at Garnet and said gem sighed. "That is the result of the gang fight that Pearl got them into. Steven had to protect Connie and got badly hurt for it. Connie got out of it with only a few cuts, but that's it. We sent Pearl back home and won't be back until we decide when she can come home." Garnet said and I realized what he was doing. He was lying so my parents won't keep me away from Sky. "Connie did this happen?" Dad asked and I nodded in confirmation. "We didn't want to go out, but Pearl said that we were going to the arcade." I said and they nodded in acceptance. "Where is Steven?" Mom asked looking around. "He's sleeping Mom. He hasn't woke up since the accident." I explained and she nodded. "We brought you a change of clothes." Dad said giving me clothes. I took them and smiled at him. "Thanks Dad I'll go change." I said and they nodded. I went to the bathroom and got undressed. Put on the clothes Mom and Dad brought me. When I left the bathroom, my parents was gone. "Your parents are letting you stay here for a while." Garnet said as he patted my head. I smiled at him. "Ok, I'll go check on Sky." I said as I gave him a hug. I let go and went upstairs to Sky's room. When I looked at her bed, my eyes widened in shock and happiness. There on the bed was Sky sitting up. She turned head to me and smiled that tomboyish smile. "Sky! You're awake!" I cheered as I hopped on the bed and gave her a tight hug. Garnet and Amethyst ran upstairs and watched as she laughed her musical laugh and hugged me back. "I'm sorry if I scared you and the others. Did I miss anything?" she asked and I laughed nervously. "When you passed out, I had a death on your neck and wouldn't let go. Lion clamed me down and I let go. Garnet grabbed you and we ran to the house. He and Amethyst patched you up. Garnet wouldn't leave your side and Amethyst had to keep telling me to sleep and eat when I wouldn't eat or sleep." I explained with a smile and she laughed again as she missed up my hair. "Well I have to say sorry to Garnet and Amethyst for worrying them. As well as thank you." She said and all of sudden, her stomach growled loudly and she fell back. "Ahh! How long was I out? I'm hungry!" she whined and I laughed softly. Then Lion jumped onto Sky, licking her face repeatedly. She laughed again as he licked her face. "Wait, did Garnet and Amethyst touched me in any way?" She asked and I nodded at her. "They each took turns taking you a bath. But that's all they did." I said and she groaned loudly. I tried my best not to laugh. "I'm gonna kick their butts when I see them." She muttered darkly. We talked as Garnet and Amethyst sat done and watched us. We joked and laughed. We both yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Garnet's pov

We watched as Sky and Connie talk, joke and laugh with smiles on our faces. They fell asleep. We stood up and went downstairs. "She's awake. We have to talk to her tomorrow." Amethyst said and I nodded in agreement. "What will we do about Pearl?" he asked as he looked at me. I sighed softly and turned to him. "All we can do is keep her bubbled until we figure out what to do." I said and he nodded in acceptance. We went to our rooms and did our own thing. I laid down on a rock and fell asleep.

* * *

(Dream starts)

 _Sky moaned and whined in pleasure as I thrusted into her. "Ahh! F-faster! Harder!" she cried and I complied. I kissed her passionately as I hit a spot that made Sky cry out in pleasure. I kept hitting that spot and she cried out in pleasure. I felt my limit coming and I'm pretty sure that she felt hers coming as well. "Ah! Sky I'm gonna cum." I warned her and she arched her back. "Me too! Let's cum together!" Sky said and after a few more thrusts, we came together. Crying out each other's names as we did so. I collapsed beside her as we panted for air. I looked at her as she looked at me. We then kissed passionately for a minute or 2. Then we broke apart and held each other. "I love you Garnet." Sky said as she trailed my muscles. "I'll love you too Sky." I said as she fell asleep. I fell asleep next to her hugging her with a smile on my face._

(Dream ends)

* * *

I woke up abruptly from that erotic dream. I panted as I looked around. My pants felt tight and sticky. I got up and left my room. Amethyst came out soon after. We looked at each other and then at the girls. "You had a dream about Connie?" I asked and he nodded at me. "You dreamed about Sky?" he asked and I nodded at him. "We can't ask them out. Everyone will have our heads. That and it'll be wrong to love them." Amethyst said as we sat down and looked down. "It won't matter we'll end up with them eventually." I said and he sighed in defeat. I looked up at the ceiling. "Yea, you're right." Amethyst with a sad and bitter smile. "We can't abandon them or use them for our own desires." I told him and he nodded at me. "Now, let's never speak of this again and move on with our lives." I said and he nodded at me again. "Now let's go back to sleep." Amethyst said and I nodded at him. We went to our rooms and went to bed. I laid down on a rock and fell asleep.

* * *

(Dream starts)

 _I watched as Jasper walked Sky down the ale. Both embarrassed beyond belief. The way they reacted was funny. Jasper was yelling and shouted while Sky cried amine style. Sky thinks that Jasper was gonna one day kill her. Though Sky looks beautiful, even with her blush. She blushed when she looked at me. she was wearing a white dress and a beautiful smile. Jasper walked with until she was in front of me and moved to my side. "You may say your vows." Lars said and we looked at other. "Sky, I fell love with you from the moment I held you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You are my life and my shining sun. Without you I can't go on in life. I don't know what if I can move on if you left." I said putting my heart into it. tears welled in her eyes, but they didn't well over. "Garnet, you are the air that I breathe. I can't imagine a life without you. You are my other half(literally)and I'll feel empty if you weren't by my side. You are my shining star and my rock. I love you from now until forever." Sky said with a smile. I was filled with so much joy. "You may kiss the bride." Lars said with a huge grin and I kissed Sky. Everyone clapped as we kissed we pulled back and we hugged. We went up the ale and into the beach house. We spent a day in my room kissing and doing nothing else._

(Dream Continues)

As I slept, I felt joy fill my heart. I Slept with a smile that night. Though we didn't know what would happen in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry! i don't know what to do!**_


End file.
